Live Your Life
by Sillie Jillie
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a club, and he's a player... or so she thinks. They fall in love of course, but there's some drama. Everyone's human. All in Bella's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you like it!**

Once upon a time there was a princess. The princess fell in love with a gorgeous prince and they lived happy ever after. That's how most fairy tales go, right? Well, I wish I could say that's how mine went, but it's not. Not everyone gets their happy ending right away. Sometimes you have to go through some complications, but it always works out in the end. So I, Isabella Marie Swan, shall tell my story.

(5 months earlier)

"Alice, do you really insist on dressing me?" I said to my roommate. We have been living together for about two years, right after we graduated high school we got an apartment together.

Alice was definitely what you would call hyperactive. She had pixie-like features and short black spiky hair. Alice pretty much lives for shopping. Then there's of course my other best friend Rosalie, or Rose as we like to call her. She is so gorgeous and she could easily be mistaken for a model. It takes a lot for her to trust someone, but once she does, she is the greatest friend anyone could ask for.

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Bella, not that you don't have great fashion sense, I just want you to look perfect for tonight. I mean after all we are going to a club, and it might be nice for you to meet a cute guy..."

It was true, I did have pretty good fashion sense, but about the guy thing...

"Alice, you know I am not really looking for a boyfriend right now." I said.

My last relationship didn't work out too well for me. His name was Jacob, and it was senior year of highschool. I guess he was what most people would consider a 'player' and I truly thought that I had changed him for the better. Apparently not. We were going to an end of the year party, and I caught him in a room making out with a random slut. Well, I guess I shouldn't call her a slut considering I didn't even know her, and she might not have known that he was my boyfriend, but that's beside the point...

"I know Bells, but I have a good feeling about tonight!" Alice replied, oh-so cheerfully, just as Rose came barging in.

Oh yes, that's another thing I should mention about Alice. She sometimes gets these 'feelings'. Sometimes I like to joke that she can tell the future, but she just shrugs and says she's good at guessing.

"Oh no, is 'Psychic-Alice' having another one of her 'feelings'." Rose said mockingly.

"Mock all you want, but once you sluts actually find true love after I tell you that you will, you wont be laughing so much." She said, with a smug expression.

Uh..

Rose and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Yeah Alice, because I'm sure that we will find our 'true loves' tonight." I said after we calmed down.

"Oh stop being a bitch and go get ready, Bells." Alice said.

So I got up off the floor after picking up the beige tunic that she wanted me to wear. I went to the bathroom, changed quickly, then put on some black leggings with white ballet flats. I looked in the mirror, and had to admit, I looked pretty damn good. Not too much makeup, just some mascara with light eyeshadow to make my brown eyes 'pop' and lip gloss. My brown hair was naturally wavy, so I just left it the way it was. It reaches down to the middle of my back.

I went into my room, grabbed my cell phone and fake Id since we weren't 21 yet, and walked to the living room. I told Rose and Alice that I was ready to go.

We got to the club, went to the bouncer, a burly guy with curly black hair, and showed him our Ids.

He looked suspicious, but let us in without a word.

The music was blaring, and the place smelt like alcohol.

"I'm going to get us drinks!" I yelled, over the music.

"Mmkay," my friends responded.

I went to the bar, quickly ordered out favorite drinks, and made my way back to Alice and Rose.

We sat there for about 20 minutes, chatting happily and drinking.

The bartender suddenly came up and handed me a drink.

"Oh, sorry I didn't order another one!" I said to him.

"That guy ordered it and told me to give it to you." He said, pointing to literally the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my entire life. He had bronze colored hair, and he wasn't huge, but he definitely had some muscles. He was staring straight at me. My mouth dropped open before I realized what I was doing, and I quickly closed it, but I have a feeling he saw, because he was smirking in my direction.

_Dang, he's probably a player _I thought.

Alice and Rose were giggling.

"Woo! He's hot Bells!" Alice said, slightly slurred. How that girl can get tipsy that fast, I will never know.

"Wow! Break me off a piece of 'dat!" Rose said, laughing her ass off.

"Guys, this is so NOT funny! He's probably a player!" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Awe, come on Isabella, have some fun!" Alice yelled.

I looked back over there to see him still looking at me intently.

Eh, what the heck.

I got up and made my way over to him, looking in his gorgeous emerald colored eyes.

"Hey, thanks for the drink." I said.

"No problem, it was my _pleasure._" He said with a wink, emphasizing the 'pleasure' part.

Total player.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked him, a little icily.

He simply shrugged and said, "Just wanted the name of the most gorgeous girl in the room."

I snorted, but ignored him.

"What's yours?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"My what?"

"Your name..." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Why should I tell you mine when I don't know yours?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty.. You?" I asked, sounding bored. He just seemed amused.

"Twenty-three."

Before I could say anything back, Alice and Rose came barreling towards us.

"BELLA!" They said in unison, giggling and slurring.

_Damn, _ now my name's not so secret anymore. The green-eyed boy smiled triumphantly, and I swore he was about to pump his fist in the air in victory. I just glared at him. Stupid pretty boy with pretty hair and pretty muscles and...

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice incessantly tapping on my shoulder.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"LET'S DANCE BELLS!" She screamed.

"Okay Alice, jeez, I'm right here, no need to yell."

I looked over at the green-eyed boy, whom my friends apparently didn't notice, and he looked far too amused.

They dragged me to the dance floor, and we spent the rest of the night dancing.

We got home at around two in the morning, pretty drunk, but all in all it was a pretty good Friday night.

For some reason, I couldn't keep my thought off the gorgeous, arrogant, cocky green-eyed boy.

**Reviews would be really nice perhaps.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight. **

**AN: Wow, I seriously did NOT expect to get any reviews or anything. I can't believe how many I got. I would have been surprised to even get one! Your reviews put a smile on my face.. Thank you so much! :)**

**This is my first time EVER writing a story like this or any story at all for that matter, so if you have any ****criticism, tell me.**

**Here's chapter 2.. I hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up the to the sun shining and the birds singing...

Just kidding.

I actually woke up to the sun shining and Alice screaming my name over and over again.

It's now Sunday, and I haven't really stopped thinking about the boy I met at the club on Friday. Even though I know I probably shouldn't be thinking about him because he is obviously a player, I can't help it.

"BELLA! Come on, you have to wake up!" Alice yelled.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was 7:00 in the morning.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, while putting the pillow over my head.

"Go away Alice." I growled, clearly irritated, but somehow she didn't understand that.

"No Bella, we are going..." She trailed off.

_Please don't say shopping.. _I thought. I like shopping sometimes, but not with Alice. She drags me shop after shop. Hour after hour after hour...

"SHOPPING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, I think just trying to annoy me.

"Fine, just let me get dressed." I mumbled.

I reluctantly got out of bed and made my way to my closet. I was contemplating what to wear. I finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a green shirt that went to mid-thigh. I paired it with some green flip-flops.

We got into her yellow Porsche and she started driving to the mall. We were listening to the music full blast with the top pulled down screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs. Even though we got some funny looks, we were still having a blast, and that's all that matters.

By the time we got to the mall we were practically dying from laughter.

A couple hours later we were in a clothing store and all of a sudden I saw a flash of bronze hair over at the other end of the store. _No, it couldn't be..._

I brushed it off as me being delusional and kept on looking at shirts.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere a velvety voice from behind me said, "BOO!"

I screamed. Loud.

Everybody in the store was looking at me.

I blushed and turned around angrily to see who scared me half to death to come face to face with the green-eyed boy from the club and two other guys.

Oh, and guess what he was doing? Laughing. Of course, I just humiliated myself in front of everybody, and he laughs. His friends were also snickering.

"Gosh, you scared me! That was NOT funny!" I said, placing my hand over my erratic heartbeat.

"I'm sorry _Bella_, I just figured I would come say 'hi'."

"Well hi there..." I trailed off gesturing for him to tell me his name.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself..." He trailed off, obviously trying to irritate me further. He smirked.

Wow, this boy is really annoying.

I turned on my heal, about to leave when...

"Edward Masen" He said. Edward. Edward. Hm, it suits him. Jeez, even his name is sexy.

I turned around to face him.

Gesturing to the other boys, he said, "These are my best friends Jasper and Emmett."

Jasper had dirty blond hair, and was about the same size as Edward, just a little shorter.

Emmett had huge muscles and curly black hair. He looked familiar. Then it dawned on me.

"Hey aren't you the bouncer from that club?" I asked, pointing to him.

"Oh yeah, you were there with your two friends weren't you? Damn that blond was hot..." He trailed off dreamily.

I laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's Rosalie, but we call her Rose. She's my best friend." I replied.

"Eddie here was telling us about a girl he met last night... that wouldn't happen to be you would it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Edward smiled.

"Well unless _Eddie_ here met any other girls last night, then I'm guessing it was me." I said.

"Well he said she was only twenty, and that club is twenty-one and over so..." He trailed off narrowing his eyes.

I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that.. you know.. I have a fake ID..." I said, really hoping he wasn't mad at us for pretty much sneaking in.

But instead, they all burst out laughing.

"Wow, your face was priceless, I'm just kidding. You're cool." Emmett said, waving it off, but at the same time seeming amused.

I was really beginning to like Emmett. He might be a good match for Rose..

At that time, Alice came over with an armful of clothes that she was going to buy.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you had friends other than us!" She said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, hilarious Alice. I met Edward at the club the other night..." I trailed off, hoping she would remember him.

She was probably too drunk to remember.

"Name's Alice, nice to meet you." She said cheerfully, sticking her hand out.

"Edward." He said, shaking her hand.

"Emmett." Emmett introduced himself, with a goofy grin on his face. Him and Alice shook hands.

Then her eyes met Jaspers. They both looked like they were in some sort of trance or something, just staring at each other like that. Wow, maybe Alice has found her true love..

Emmett cleared his throat really loudly, breaking them out of it.

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper said, with a slight southern accent, smiling politely at Alice.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." She said, smiling very widely.

They started chatting, leaving Edward, Emmett and I standing there.

"So Bella, do you go to college?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep, I'm studying journalism."

"That's interesting." He said.

"Yep." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm studying to become a doctor." He said.

A doctor? Impressive.

I raised my eyebrow at him surprised, but he just smirked, seeming to expect this reaction.

We made small chat for awhile about nothing really interesting, and Alice came back saying she was ready to go.

Edward asked if he could get my phone number and I, being the idiot I am, agreed.

In my mind I knew I couldn't start falling for anybody like Edward after what happened with Jacob, but apparently my heart thought differently.

Once we got in the car, Alice started squealing and screaming about how she just knew that Jasper was her true love...

_I wonder if Edward could be my true love... _I thought in my head.

I almost laughed out loud at that thought.

Edward Masen, gorgeous guy, that could get probably any girl that he wants, falls in love with Isabella Swan, good looking but nothing extraordinary compared to Edward.

Yeah right.

But I could only wish.

Alice babbled on and on until we got to our apartment.

Later that night, I was just laying on my bed thinking when my cell started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and nearly screamed out of frustration. _Jacob. _Oh yeah, did I mention that he still calls me often, begging for forgiveness?

Ugh.

I picked up the phone.

"Yes?" I muttered angrily.

"Bells? Hey babe, how are you doing?" He asked.

Is he serious?

"Hello Jacob. Um, first of all don't call me 'babe' and I'm fine. Why are you calling me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that what I did was a total mistake..." I zoned out after that, only catching little bits of what he was saying. Things like 'still love you' and 'I want you back.'

"JACOB!" I yelled, cutting him off. "Seriously, you can stop calling me now, I AM DONE WITH YOU. Please understand that." I said. I hung up the phone not waiting for a response. I sighed angrily.

Nobody really understands how much Jacob hurt me. Even though I realized that I never loved him, it still hurt like hell. He was my first _everything_.

_Maybe I should try to be friends with Edward. Not everybody is like Jacob._

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Nope!**

**AN: Here's chapter 3. I really, really, really hope you guys like it! **

* * *

The next morning I woke to the ringing of my cell phone. I glanced at the clock. 7:30AM. Who in the world would be calling at this time?

I answered without even checking the collar ID.

"Hello?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Hey Bella." Said a sexy voice. Edward.

I groaned.

"Is there a particular reason that you're calling me this early, Edward?" I muttered angrily. Even though I was acting like I was mad, I was really smiling on the inside.

_I can't believe he actually called _I thought.

"Well..." He said, trailing off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to coffee?" He said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

My heart soared.

"Uh.. yeah sure!" I said, a bit too excitedly.

I quickly covered it up..

"I mean, uh, sure whatever." I said, acting nonchalant.

He chuckled.

"Okay, should I pick you up or..."

"No that's alright, I'll meet you there. Where did you want to go?" I asked him.

"Um, Starbucks?" He said, making it sound like a question.

"Sounds good. I'll be about an hour. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure, see you there Bella."

"Bye Edward."

Right after he hung up, I did a very girlish thing. I squealed.

What is this boy doing to me?

I took a shower then got dressed casually. Jeans and a sweatshirt. I didn't wear too much makeup.

After I was done getting ready, I drove to Starbucks, and there he was. Edward Masen. Gorgeous as always. He was dressed in a green polo shirt and dark washed jeans.

He stood up when I got there.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked me, smiling brightly.

"I'm pretty good. You?"

We hugged, then sat back down.

"Great now that you're here." He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"What, you don't like the Masen charm?" He asked, jokingly.

I laughed.

"I just love it!" I said sarcastically. I really did love it. I just loved teasing him more.

We got up and ordered our coffees.

While our coffees were brewing, we made small chat.

"So tell me something about yourself, Edward." I said.

"I play piano." He stated simply.

"You do?!" I said excitedly.

Can this guy be any more great?

"Yeah, I sometimes write my own stuff." He said.

I was intrigued.

"Wow." I said, shocked.

"Can I hear something sometime?" I continued.

"Uh, I guess. I don't really play for many people.." He said, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sure you're great." I said reassuringly.

He smiled.

"So tell me something about yourself, Bella." He said, using my own words.

I was trying to think of something interesting about myself.

"I sing." I stated. It was true. I loved singing karaoke with Alice and Rose.

"Really?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep." I smirked.

"You'll have to sing for me sometime." He said, smiling.

"Maybe..." I said, nervously. I was pretty nervous about him hearing me sing. Everybody I know said I was good.

Our conversation continued on. He asked me questions such as favorite movie, what music I like, favorite hobbies... The one thing I did notice is that he didn't really talk about himself much. We had been sitting there for about an hour, and I decided to bring up a question I had for him.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

He frowned. He seemed hesitant to tell me.

"Yes." He said. My world came crashing down. He had a girlfriend. Of course he had a girlfriend. It was stupid of me to think that he didn't.

"But I am going to break up with her." He said.

Oh.

"Oh." I said. Poor girl.

"It's not really working out." He said.

"How long have you been dating?" I asked him.

"Two weeks." He said. Wow. Maybe he really wasn't relationship material.

"So, are you a virgin?" He asked, rather blunt. He was probably trying to change the subject. Wonder why?

I blushed like hell.

He smirked.

He thought he'd won.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

He seemed surprised.

Before he could say anything else, I asked, "Are You?"

"No." He said.

"How many girls have you slept with?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. Time to see if he really was a player...

"Two." He stated.

"Wow." I said. He glared.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Sorry.. You just seem like-"

He cut me off. "A player?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and seemed sad.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed..." I said, trailing off. I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to sound like a judgmental bitch.

That sadness soon turned into anger.

"You assumed wrong." He snapped.

"I'm sorry Edw-"

"You should be." He got up from the table and left. Wow, defensive much?

I decided not to go after him. He's probably way faster than me anyways.

I was still sitting at the table. I started to think.

So Edward really wasn't a player. He's only slept with two girls. If he was a player, wouldn't he have slept with more girls? I can't believe I judged him so quickly. I feel like an idiot.

Over the next few days, I tried calling him.

He wouldn't answer.

I decided to go to the club, hoping maybe Emmett would be there.

Luck was on my side.

I ran up to the entrance.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked.

"Eh, I'm okay." I lied.

He didn't seem to buy it.

"Listen, I need to talk to Edward. Do you know where his house is?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

He told me Edward's address and I put it in my cell.

"Thanks Emmett!" I said, and hugged him.

I got in my car and started driving to Edward's apartment.

_I don't really even know why I'm doing this. _I thought_. _

I've only known him for a week.

For some reason I had to go to his apartment. I had to see him. I had to hear his voice. I had to apologize again.

I pulled up to his apartment. Wow. Can you say _nice_.

I went up to the apartment Emmett said was his and knocked.

He opened the door and looked surprised to see me.

Well, it's now or never...

"I'm sorry," We said in unison.

"You're sorry?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Most people label me 'player' before they even know me, and it just really gets to me, ya know?" He said, sounding really sad.

I hated seeing him sad.

"No Edward, I really shouldn't have judged you like that. It was totally wrong of me." I said, apologetic.

"Truce?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Okay," I said, shaking his hand.

For the next few days, me and Edward really got to know each other. We learned about each other's parents. His parents were Carlisle and Esme. His father was a doctor, and his mother was an interior decorator. He told me that he's known Emmett and Jasper since he was 15. I told him about my mother Renee, and her husband Phil. I told him about my father Charlie, and how he's the police chief of Forks, so I couldn't really get into trouble when I was in high school without my father finding out. I told him about Rose and Alice, how I've known them for 6 years. I told him about how we all met freshman year of high school. We talked about our high school memories. The only thing we didn't talk about were past relationships. I didn't tell him about Jacob, and I didn't ask him if he's ever had a long term relationship.

I felt like I was actually getting to know the real Edward. Not the smug, cocky, arrogant Edward. The real Edward. And it was a nice feeling.

**Please review. It makes me smile (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. **

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Getting to know Edward was interesting. We've been talking on the phone every day, and sometimes we would meet up to get some coffee or just go for a walk. We got into the habit of doing little things like holding hands. Sometimes he would put his arm over my shoulder. We were becoming fast friends. I just didn't know if he wanted to be more.

It was a Friday when Edward called and asked if my friends and I wanted to go out with him, Emmett and Jasper. I asked Alice and Rose first, and they agreed. We decided to go to a bar.

So here I am getting ready with Rose and Alice. They couldn't be more excited. Apparently Alice and Jasper have been talking on the phone, but she hasn't seen him since that day at the store. She is convinced that he is her soul mate.

Tonight, I wore a denim skirt and a white tank top. Nothing over the top, but nothing too casual. I curled my hair loosely.

We got into the cab and told the guy the name of the bar.

Once we got there, we were searching for the boys, when all of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. My heart rate sped up. I turned around. It was Edward, of course.

He was smiling a gorgeous crooked smile.

I hugged him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. You look good." He said, looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes, but thanked him anyways.

"Oh! Rose, this is Emmett and Jasper," I said, gesturing to them.

"Hey." She said. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey sexy." He said.

I expected Rose to say something witty back, but instead she just smiled at him.

"You ready to go in?" Edward asked everyone.

There was a chorus of 'yeps' and 'yeahs'.

We all made our way to the door. Edward's hand was in mine, and it was kinda hard to concentrate.

After us girls flashed our fake Ids and the guys flashed their real ones, we found a booth in the corner of the bar.

I sat next to Edward, and he had his arm around me.

The waitress came over to get our drink orders. She was eying Edward appreciatively. I was getting pretty jealous.

"Can I get you _anything_?" She said, looking Edward straight in the eye.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just get a beer." He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Same here." Said Emmett and Jasper.

"Martini." I said shortly. I put my hand on top of Edward's, which was on the table.

She glared at me.

"Same." Rose and Alice said. She left to go get our drinks.

"Let's go dance girls!" Alice said.

She grabbed our hands, and I reluctantly got up, not wanting to leave Edward. We danced and had a good time. Eventually we went back to our booth. I chugged my drink down. Dancing that much makes you thirsty.

Emmett and Rosalie went to go dance, and Alice and Jasper seemed to be in their own world, leaving me and Edward to chat. I turned to him.

"So Edward, want to dance?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

We went to the dance floor. My back was pressed in his chest as I moved my hips to the beat. We danced for a while until a girl with strawberry blond hair came over to us. She seemed pretty drunk.

"Ed-wa-rd." She slurred. Hold up! Did she just say Edward? How does she know him?

"Hey Tanya." He said, seeming a bit pained.

"Come on Eddie-kins, don't you miss me?" She asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing with him. That was all the confirmation I needed. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I didn't stay long enough to see what happened next.

I made my way to the entrance of the bar and ran outside. I really needed some fresh air.

I collapsed on the ground and put my head in my hands. What was going on? Was Edward a player or not? I am so confused.

Not two minutes later, Edward came running out. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"Look Bella, I'm really-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Who was she? An ex-girlfriend, or were you lying when you said you weren't a player? Was she just one of the many?!" I yelled, standing up and trying really hard not to cry.

"Am I just one of the many?" I asked more to myself than to him. He answered anyway.

"No, Bella, you're not just one of the many! I told you I'm not a player!" He said, standing up too.

"Whatever." I muttered, turning to start walking home.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Please, Bella, let me explain." He pleaded.

"Ok..." I said.

"Tanya is an ex-girlfriend. I started dating her when I was in 10th grade and we got pretty serious. At least I thought it was serious. Anyways, we dated until right after senior year in high school. I really thought that I loved her, and that I would marry her when I got older. All of a sudden, she started getting distant. It was a couple weeks after graduation when she said she fell in love with someone else. I was so hurt, and I didn't date for a good year after that. I didn't want to tell you because I hate bringing her up. I don't even like talking about her. As far as I'm concerned, she's part of my past, and you're part of my future. Anyways, about a year ago, I heard that the guy she left me for broke up with her. Ever since then whenever I see her, she tries to get me back. I'm so sorry, Bella. " He said, seeming extremely broken and sad. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"It's alright, Edward."

All of a sudden, a question came to mind. I didn't know if I should ask it or not, it might be too personal. I decided to go with my gut and ask it.

"Was she one of the girls you slept with?" I asked him skeptically. I don't know why I wanted to know. I was just really curious.

He nodded his head. I wondered who the other one was. It was like he could read my mind.

"The other one was a one night stand." He said, bowing his head, as if ashamed. I raised my eyebrow.

He continued on. "Jasper and Emmett decided to get me drunk one night to try to get over Tanya, and it just happened." He said.

I rubbed his back soothingly. I let my mind wander. I wonder if I should tell him about Jacob. He just opened up a large part of his past to me, and I was wondering if I should do the same. I decided that now was not the right time. I would tell him some other time.

We decided to walk back to my apartment together. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett stayed at the bar. We texted them and told them we were leaving.

We walked hand in hand back to the apartment.

When we got to my doorstep, I looked up at him. His green eyes were so intense, gazing at me. It seemed as if he could see right through me.

"Thank you for telling me, Edward." I said sincerely.

He smiled at me.

I notice he was leaning in closer. Instinctively, I tilted my head up. I closed my eyes, and our lips touched. It was a soft and simple kiss, but it was ten times better than any kisses with Jake. We pulled apart and he rested his forehead on mine. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Bye Bella." He breathed.

"Bye Edward." I said, dizzily. He chuckled.

He pecked my lips one more time before leaving.

As soon as I shut the door, I leaned against it, touching my hand to my lips.

_Edward Masen kissed me. _

That was the first night I dreamed about Edward.

**Was it good? (: **

**Review and tell me please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**

The next day when I woke up, I thought my smile was permanent.

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, and Alice was in there. We both had similar smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Alice, skeptically.

I shrugged, but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"What happened last night with Edward?!" She shrieked.

"We kissed." I mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't quite hear that..." Alice trailed off.

"We kissed." I said, a little louder.

She automatically started squealing and jumping up and down. I couldn't help but join in.

"Was it amazing?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Definitely the best kiss of my life." I said to her, reminiscing.

I was wondering what that made Edward and I. Were we boyfriend and girlfriend? I would have to ask him about that.

Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"Jasper is so amazing." She sighed dreamily.

She continued to tell me all about her night with Jasper and how amazing it was. She also told me that Rose and Emmett were making out by the end of the night. I had to laugh at that. They were perfect for each other.

It was about 1:00 when my phone started vibrating, indicating a text.

I looked to see who it was from. _Edward. _ I smiled.

_Good morning Bella. I wanted to ask you something.. ;)_

_-E_

I had to smile.

_Yes?_

_-B_

About five minutes later I got one back. I flipped my phone open and read it.

_Would you like to go on a date tonight at 7? _

_-E_

I smiled and blushed. Why would this God of a guy want to go on a date with me? I hit reply.

_Of course. Pick me up? I'll be ready! :)_

_-B_

He texted back saying that he would pick me up. I was so excited about my date with Edward, I could barely contain myself. I decided to clean the apartment to pass the time. It was going by extremely slowly. Finally it was 6:00 and I decided to get ready. I didn't really know where we were going so I decided to wear a white flowey skirt that went just below my knees, and a light blue tank top. I wore a white pair of ballet flats. My makeup was casual. Just some blue eyeshadow and mascara.

At exactly 7, I heard the doorbell ring. I grinned. Right on time.

I opened the door. Edward smiled at me and we hugged.

"Hey." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, you look great. Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, and he grabbed my hand.

He walked me to his car and got the door for me. I smiled to myself. He's such a gentleman.

We sat in a comfortable silence holding hands while he drove. The radio was on.

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cindi Lauper came on the radio.

I turned the volume up. I just couldn't help it. I really wanted to see his expression.

I started singing along.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

As I was singing, I started waving my hands in the air. I felt so carefree.

I looked over to Edward, and he was biting his lip looking at me every once in a while trying not to laugh.

"C'mon Eddie, you know you love this song!" I yelled to him, all the while trying to hold in my own laughter.

"Hilarious." He said, sarcastically.

I kept singing along.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

I looked over to Edward while singing, right as he was parking at a Mcdonalds.

He apparently couldn't hold it in any longer. He took one look at me and burst out laughing.

I couldn't control my own laughter.

After a minute we finally calmed down and got out of the car, hand in hand.

I was extremely glad that it wasn't awkward with Edward after the kiss we shared. I was worried that it would be. It's almost impossible to feel awkward around him though. He brings out the best in me.

Before we went inside, I stopped and turned to the side to look at him.

I smirked.

"Mcdonalds? Well that's original." I said, quirking an eyebrow, but still smirking.

He just shrugged.

"You don't seem like a 'fancy restaurant' type of girl." He was right. I hated going to fancy restaurants.

Jacob always used to take me to them even when I told him I didn't like them.

We walked into the restaurant and I hadn't noticed how hungry I was.

I ordered 2 cheeseburgers and some fries.

After we found a table, Edward looked at me strangely. I looked back at him questioningly.

"You don't see many girls now-a-days that actually like to eat." He said.

I blushed. Was it a bad thing that I liked to eat?

"Not that it's a bad thing, I like it. Most girls only get a salad." He said, smiling brightly.

I smiled back.

We sat silently for a while until our food came.

We started eating, and suddenly I had an idea.

"Let's play 20 questions. I ask a question, you answer it, vise versa. You go first." I said.

"Uh okay, favorite flower?" He asked.

"Lilacs. They're gorgeous. Um, favorite band?" I asked him.

"I like lots of bands... Cute Is What We Aim For, Secondhand Serenade, Phantom Planet..." He said.

Wow. We had similar tastes in music.

The date went on and we talked and talked. We finished our food and got in his car.

After about five minutes, I decided to bring up the subject of what I was to him.

"So, Edward..." I trailed off shyly.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"I was wondering... what are we?" I asked him, blushing.

"Well, I'm Edward and-" He started jokingly, but I cut him off.

"Am I your girlfriend?" I asked him, getting straight to the point.

He smiled.

"Do you want to be?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yes." I said, smiling back.

"Then you're my girlfriend." He said.

_Edward Masen is my boyfriend_

_Edward Masen is my boyfriend._

I will probably never get used to that.

We hugged and kissed goodbye saying that he would call me tomorrow.

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Good or bad chapter?**

**I love reviews, they make me happy!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, okay?**

**AN: Wow, thanks SO much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. Seriously!**

* * *

(1 month later)

"Bella, it's not that scary." Edward said, laughing. We were curled up on the couch watching a scary movie at his apartment.

Edward has been the most amazing boyfriend ever. We see each other practically every day, and if we're not with each other, we're talking on the phone. We argue and joke around a lot. When I fall he laughs. He always finds my clumsiness humorous. Jacob is still calling every so often, but I haven't told Edward about him yet. Other than that, I have never been more happy.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it is!" I said. We usually liked to argue about little things like this. We love teasing each other.

"Baby." He muttered, but he smiled, so I knew he was kidding.

I scowled jokingly at him.

"Jerk." I retorted, punching him lightly on the arm. He just smiled and kissed me.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight after that scary movie..." I said.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Stay with me." He said.

I pretended to hesitate.

"Never mind, you don't have to if you don't want to, gosh I can't believe I even suggested that. I mean why would you-" He started rambling but I interrupted.

"Edward, I would love to stay, duh." I said smiling. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll sleep on the couch." I said, while standing up.

"No you wont, you can sleep in the bed with me." He said, rolling his eyes like it was obvious.

"Are you sure Eddie?" I asked, smiling. That's another thing I like annoying him with, the name 'Eddie'. He hates it.

He glared at me, but that soon turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Edward..." I said warningly.

"Bella..." He said in the same tone, but mockingly.

I started backing away and hit something hard. The wall. Uh-oh. He had me cornered.

Before I knew it, he was tickling my sides and I was laughing my ass off.

"Ed-d-ward! St-stop. Ple-ease!" I screamed, still laughing.

He stopped, but still had me cornered.

"Tell me you'll sleep in the bed with me." He said and smirked.

"Okay okay." I muttered.

He let me free and we went to his bedroom.

He handed me some clothes and I went in his bathroom to change. After I came out I climbed into his huge bed and he put his arm around my waist. _Ah, I love this boy. _Wait! Love? I don't love Edward, do I? It would explain why whenever he smiles I smile. I can't stand to be away from him and I couldn't ever imagine being with someone else. I love his crooked grin and the way he teases me. Wow.

I, Isabella Swan, am in love with Edward Masen.

I fell asleep with that realization.

The next day Edward was driving me back to my apartment. We were walking up the stairs and right outside my door was the last person I wanted to see. Jacob Black. My eyes grew wide.

"Bells!" Jacob said, running over to hug me. I pushed him away.

"Jake, what are you doing here?!" I said, not even trying to hide my anger. I didn't even want to see Edward's expression.

"I came to see you." He replied, noticing Edward. He glared at him. Edward was glaring right back.

"Oh sorry... Edward, this is Jacob, a _friend_. Jake, this is Edward my _boyfriend__._" I said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'friend' and 'boyfriend'.

I saw anger flash in Jacob's eyes, but he masked it quickly and smirked.

"Aw, come on Bells, I think we were definitely _more _than just friends." He said.

Edward was quiet throughout the whole exchange but his hands were balled into fists and his jaw was clenched.

"Jacob, I don't have time for this okay?" I said, rushing past him and dragging Edward along.

Jake grabbed my wrist rather roughly. I tried to yank it out of his grip, but he was holding too tight. He was looking at me, furious.

"I. Just. Want. To. Talk." He said calmly, but I could tell he was livid.

Edward pushed him roughly on the shoulders.

"Look, I don't know who you are but _nobody_ touches Bella that way, or any woman for that matter." He said, menacingly.

Jacob just smirked and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked looking at me.

I just nodded, trying to calm down my breathing. Jacob had never been that angry at me before and it was really scary.

"Are you sure Bella, let me take a look." He said, looking at my wrist.

"It should be fine." He said after a few minutes. We went into my apartment.

"I'm so so sorry Edward, I don't want you to get involved in this. I can't-"

"Bella, it's fine." He said, reassuringly.

I frowned but nodded.

"I think you should probably explain some things now..." He said, looking at me expectantly.

_Well, it's now or never._

I nodded.

"Jacob was an ex-boyfriend. He was my first boyfriend. At first I wasn't sure if I should date him. He was known as a 'player'." I said, sighing.

"But he kept asking me out, and finally I agreed. He was really sweet and nice, and he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I agreed. He stopped flirting with girls, and I thought maybe he was changing. I thought maybe I was actually the one changing him." I laughed a bitter laugh, but continued on. "One night senior year of high school at a party, I caught him making out with some random girl." I said, wiping a tear that rolled down my face.

"Even though I never really loved him, it still hurts. The betrayal, you know? It would have been better if the breakup was mutual. But he just had to go and cheat on me. Ever since then, he calls sometimes begging for forgiveness." I said, finally looking up at Edward. He looked angry, but apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. If it's any consolation, I don't know why anyone would do that to someone as wonderful as you." He said sincerely.

I blushed and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks." He said.

"For..?" I asked.

"Telling me." He said, smiling.

"No problem, I just hope he stops bugging me now that he knows I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Me too." He said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until he said he had to leave.

"Do you have to?" I asked, pouting.

He laughed, but looked just as sad as I did.

"Yes, babe, I have to go to class." He said, sighing sadly. _I love it when he calls me babe. _

"Okay, bye." I said, hugging him.

He kissed me deeply.

"I'll call you later." He said and then left.

It was then that I decided I would tell him I loved him. And soon.

**AN:Was this chapter good? I thought I'd bring in some drama, lol.  
Please review my story and make me smile! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does (:**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since the run in with Jacob. So far he hasn't bothered us. I haven't told Edward that I loved him yet, I'm still waiting for the right moment. We haven't seen much of each other in the past two weeks, but we still talk everyday on the phone.

Today I woke up to the ringing of the doorbell.

"Alice!" I yelled.

Silence.

"Alice get the door, I don't feel like getting up." I said loudly.

More silence. Ugh. The ringing didn't stop.

I got up with a groan and made my way to the living room. As I passed Alice's room to get there, I noticed it was empty. _Probably at Jasper's. _I thought. It was usual for Alice to spend the night there lately. They were adorable together.

I swung the door open while rubbing my eyes, and was extremely surprised to see Edward standing there smiling widely.

I grinned.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. He put his arms around my waist, chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"What, can't a guy visit his girlfriend?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Of course, don't you have classes though?" I asked him curiously, cocking my head to the side.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I wanted to take you out for breakfast. I really missed you." He said.

"I missed you too. Just let me get dressed." I said, smiling and gesturing him in.

He walked in and sat on the couch.

"I'll be right back." I said to him.

He nodded, and began flipping through channels on the television.

A few minutes later we were in his car on the way to IHOP.

"It's nice to see you." I said, breaking the silence in the car.

He smiled crookedly.

"You too." He said, grasping my hand in his.

There was a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

As we were eating breakfast we made casual conversation.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" He asked after we finished eating and started making our way back to his car.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" I asked while playing with his hand idly.

"I figured we could watch some movies at my apartment." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Sounds great." I replied while getting in the car.

He dropped me off at my apartment with a quick kiss and told me he would pick me up later.

* * *

"That was a great movie." I said wiping away a few tears that got loose. We just finished watching _A Walk To Remember._

"Aw, is Bella crying?" He asked as if he were talking to a baby.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"No. It's allergies." I said, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Bella..." He said, warningly. He put his hands on my sides.

"Edward. Don't even-" I started, but I was cut off by him tickling my sides.

"Okay okay! I was crying, but I can't help it. It was such a sad movie, but amazing at the same time!" I said. He finally stopped tickling me, but smirked smugly. Probably glad he got me to confess. Jerk!

"Bella, you know they're just actors, right?" He asked.

I shrugged frowning.

"Bella, are you really mad at me?" He asked, still joking, but there was a hint of actual concern.

I didn't answer.

"C'mon Bella, I was just messing around." He said, sounding really concerned.

I looked at him and smirked. He just looked puzzled, but then realization dawned on him.

"Ha! I tricked you!" I yelled, smiling.

"Isabella Swan! How dare you?!" He yelled, but I could tell he wasn't angry. His lips were twitching trying to fight a smile.

"Do you ever think I could stay mad at you?" I asked him sweetly. He just smiled and kissed me. One thing led to another, and I was laying on the couch with him hovering above me. We were in full make-out mode when I thought of something.

"Hey Edward?" I asked, somewhat breathless.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning back to look in my eyes.

"Will you play piano for me?" I asked, eying the piano in the corner of the room.

"Is that seriously what you were thinking about right now?" He asked, incredulously.

"No, Edward, it's really not. It just popped in my head." I said, shrugging.

I could tell he was reluctant to play for me.

"Bella, I don't really want to play..." He whined.

"Please?" I begged him, trying to use puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine." He sighed, giving in.

"Yay!" I squealed.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Did Isabella Swan seriously just say 'yay'?" He asked, smiling.

"Shut up!" I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

He got up and went over to the piano. I went and sat next to him. He took a deep breath and started playing a familiar tune. Claire De Lune.

I closed my eyes. He was amazing.

When he was finished, I opened my eyes smiling.

"You could give Debussy a run for his money." I said, nudging him in the side with my elbow.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever." He said.

"Seriously. That was amazingly wonderful." I said, hugging him.

He just smiled at me.

"Thank you."

"I love you." I blurted out. _Did I seriously just say that?!_

So much for the perfect moment.

He froze mid hug and I pulled back to see his expression. He looked at me blankly, but then his face broke out into a huge smile.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said, hesitantly.

"I love you too. So much." He said, and I realized that it didn't matter if it was or wasn't the perfect moment. What mattered was that I loved him and he loved me.

I kissed him and his hands wrapped around my waist. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues danced. This kiss was filled with love and passion.

He picked me up bridal style and took me to his room. He laid me on the bed gently, and we continued kissing. It was then that I realized I was ready for all of him. I reached for the buttons on his shirt, starting to take it off. His hands grabbed my wrists, stopping me.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Positive. I love you." I said sure of myself. He grinned and started kissing me everywhere. Jaw, forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and finally lips.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, before taking his shirt off.

That night Edward and I made love with each other for the first time.

* * *

The next morning I woke up next to the most gorgeous man in the universe.

I started tracing his facial features with my hands.

When I got to his lips he kissed my finger. I smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, smiling crookedly, turning to his side to look at me.

"Hey handsome." I said.

"What time is it?" He asked, groggily.

"Mm, 10:00." I said, glancing at the clock.

"10:00 AM?!" He yelled, shooting up out of bed.

"Um, yes." I said skeptically.

"Crap, I gotta go Bella, I'm so sorry. I have class at 10:30." He said, throwing on some random clothes.

"But-" I started.

"Make yourself at home, honey. Make some breakfast or some coffee and stay as long as you want." He said. He kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said, smiling. We hugged quickly and then he was out the door. _What to do... _

This apartment was pretty boring without Edward here. I decided to just make some coffee and then get on with my day.

I made my way into his kitchen and made some coffee.

About an hour later, I was on my way back to my apartment.

Once I got there, I noticed Alice's car wasn't there. I made my way to the apartment and when I opened the door what I saw shocked me.

Jacob Black. Sitting on the couch with a devilish grin. _How did he get in here? _I thought to myself.

"Jacob..." I started, trying to hide my fear.

**AN: First cliffhanger! Thanks for all of the reviews. They seriously mean the world to me! Was this a good chapter? Ready for a little drama next chapter maybe? Review then! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I promise the next chapter will be up within a few days! But you have to review... Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Bells." Jacob said cheerfully. He got up and walked towards the door, blocking me from exiting once I was far enough inside the room.

"Jacob..." I started, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit you Bella, where have you been?" He said, walking towards me.

I looked around nervously, backing up slightly.

"Uh, I was at my boyfriends house." I said.

"Huh." He mused, sounding nonchalant, but his eyes were darkening.

He started walking towards me again.

"Jacob, I really don't think-"

"You don't think I should be here?" He asked, glaring.

"No. You shouldn't. I'm sure Edward will be here any-"

"He's at class." He said, smiling. He was really creeping me out.

"What, have you been, like, stalking me?" I asked raising my voice. My anger was getting the best of me.

He was only a couple feet away from me now.

"Maybe." He said shrugging. I looked at him incredulously. Did he seriously just admit to stalking me?

"Jacob, please just lea-" He cut me off.

Did he cut me off by talking? No.

His lips were on mine. I tried struggling. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge. After a couple seconds, he pulled away slightly.

"You know you want me back, Bells." He whispered.

"I don't want you back." I said, trying to sound strong and firm. I truly just wanted him to leave.

"Shut up." He kissed me roughly then. After trying to push him away for a few seconds, I decided to stay still. I couldn't get him off of me, and obviously he wasn't stopping anytime soon. I would just wait until he was done and then yell at him.

"Hey Bella, your door was unlocked-" Came a voice from the doorway. I froze. Jacob stopped kissing me abruptly and smirked, still not turning around.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was hung open. I could barely breathe, because there standing at my doorway, flowers in hand, was my boyfriend, Edward Masen, looking _furious._

He turned on his heel and started for the door.

"Edward, wait please! I can explain!" I yelled, running to him. Jacob went and sat on the couch, still smirking.

"Don't bother." Edward said, but he turned to look at me.

"He kissed me, I swear-"

"I came as soon as I got out of class. I regretted leaving so suddenly this morning, and I wanted to surprise you with flowers. I can't believe you would do this." He spat out.

"Edward, please let me explain-"

"I can't deal with this." He said exasperatedly.

He turned on his heel and left the apartment. I was frozen on the spot, still too shocked to move.

He was gone.

My boyfriend was gone.

And I didn't know if I'd ever get him back.

I realized I still had a problem. Jacob Black.

"How could you do that?!" I yelled, turning back to him.

"Awe, c'mon Bells, you know you want me back." He said like it was the most obvious thing.

I could barely understand what he was saying because I was so angry.

"Get out!" I screamed, pointing to the door. Tears were already starting to form in my eyes.

"No." He said, smirking.

"Jacob. Please." I begged desperately. I was so sick and tired of him thinking I was his and that I loved him.

At that moment, Alice walked in.

I sighed with relief. He wouldn't be able to do anything with Alice here.

"Go." I growled.

He held up his arms as if he was surrendering, and walked out.

I broke down then. I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands sobbing.

Alice ran over to be, trying to comfort me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked, panicked.

"Ed-Edward...came...Jacob...kissing...me." That's all I could get out in between sobs.

"Honey, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." She said, trying to soothe me.

She got up and dialed Rose's number.

"Rose, Bella needs us." She said. No other words were said between them, and I knew Rose was on her way.

I was still crying, not sobbing, but crying. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Rose got here about 15 minutes later and no words were said. We just hugged and I cried. After about a half an hour, I finally calmed down enough to explain what had happened. After I was done, they looked shocked.

"Bells, you need to explain to him what happened." Rose said. Alice was nodding, agreeing with Rose.

"Yeah Bella, I'm sure if you explain-"

"No. I can't. He won't believe me. You don't even know just _how _pissed off he was. He was livid." I said, starting to cry again.

"Come on Bella, just give him some time to cool off. If he doesn't call within a few days, go to his apartment. Explain everything to him." Alice said.

"Okay." I agreed. It was worth a shot.

I went to my room and curled up on my bed. _Please forgive me, Edward._

**AN: OK, so I know that most of you are probably mad, although I don't see why. Doesn't every story have some drama? And for those of you who love Jacob, in this story he is OOC. But don't worry, everyone will get their happy ending... But in order for that to happen, what should you do? That's right, review! Ha, that sounded lame. But please review! (: I'm already starting to write the next chapter. It should be up tomorrow or the day after. OH yeah, and I should probably say THANK YOU so much for all the reviews. I seriously thought I would be lucky to get like 3 reviews! Haha. But thanks so much! And... this story is almost over... I know it was pretty short, but I'm going to be starting on another one. I have an idea of what I want it to be about, and it should be way longer than this one. This story will probably only have about 3 more chapters left, including the epilogue. So... review please! Reviews make me smile.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (:**

**AN:**** So thanks for all the reviews. I didn't expect to get that many. I really appreciate it! I don't know how you'll think of this chapter, but I hope you like it... The next chapter will be the epilogue. No sequel, but I should be starting a new story that will be longer than this one.**

**

* * *

**3 days. It's been 3 days since Edward stormed out of my apartment. 3 days since he took my heart with him. I have been crying, sleeping and eating. That's about it. I can't stop thinking about him. He's always on my mind.

Today's the day I'm going to his apartment. I'm going to explain what really happened.

The drive to his apartment consisted of me worrying. Wondering if he would talk to me. Hoping he might forgive me. Praying he's home.

I got there and knocked on the door.

Silence.

I knocked again. He didn't answer.

"Edward?" I called out quietly, but loud enough so he would hear.

Nothing.

"Edward, please ans-" The door swung open.

"Edward," I breathed.

He was glaring. He looked mad.

"Yes?" He asked annoyed.

"Edward, let me explain. Please." I begged.

He sighed.

"Fine." He said, letting me in.

I walked into his living room and sat on his couch. He stood there.

"You can sit by me, you know?" I tried to joke. Apparently he didn't think it was too funny.

"Edward, look. Jacob kissed me, I _tried _to push him off but-"

"Didn't look like it." He retorted.

"I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge." I said, trying not to get angry.

"Look Bella, I don't think we should be together right now." He said.

I practically felt my heart breaking.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, frowning. He couldn't be serious. Breaking up over something so little?

"I think we should break up, for now at least." He said, sounding indifferent.

"Is this because you don't trust me?" I asked angrily. Before he could respond, I continued, "Because I would _never_ intentionally kiss Jacob. I don't even like him. I'm telling you the truth!"

"I just think that maybe I'm not ready for a long term relationship." He said quietly.

I could tell he didn't trust me.

"Oh, so what, you just want to be with a bunch of different girls, is that what you're saying?!" I yelled. I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth.

"No, of course not!" He said. I ignored him

"-I thought you weren't a player." I continued on pretending I didn't hear him.

"I'm not, Bella! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He yelled.

"Why are we breaking up then?" I asked quietly, not even hiding how hurt I was.

His eyes softened.

"Bella, I just think I need a break." He said.

"Fine." I muttered sadly.

I walked out the door trying not to cry.

* * *

A couple weeks went by, no word from Edward. I didn't do much. I barely talked to Alice or Rose. I usually just laid in my bed.

All I could think about was Edward.

I was laying in my bed when Rose and Alice walked in the room.

"Bella, we're going out." Alice said happily.

"No." I said, my voice hoarse from barely talking lately.

"Yes, you need to get over him." Rose said forcefully.

So that's how I ended up at some random club in Seattle.

"Drink?" The bartender asked me.

Why not?

"Sure." I ordered my drink, and soon that 1 drink turned into about 4 drinks.

I would say I was definitely a little tipsy.

I was dancing all over the place when something caught my eye. A flash of bronze hair. Edward.

Only he wasn't alone. There in a booth sitting right next to him, hanging all over him, was Tanya.

I didn't feel tears in my eyes, I didn't feel hurt, I didn't feel anything. I was numb.

I was numb when Alice told me we were leaving.

I was numb on the car ride home.

None of it mattered. I didn't care anymore. Edward was with Tanya.

_Edward was with Tanya._

That phrase kept ringing in my head. I didn't know what would make him go back to her. Why would he even talk to her? I thought he hated her.

My days consisted of trying to stop thinking of Edward. But I couldn't.

He was always on my mind, no matter what.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since he found Jacob kissing me, and 1 week since I saw him with Tanya. I still wasn't over him.

I was at the supermarket one day, trying not to think too much.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-" I started apologizing, but I couldn't speak once I looked into his eyes. Edward.

"Bella." He breathed. He sounded so sad.

After a few seconds of silence, I finally got my voice back.

"Hi, Edward." I said, trying to sound casual.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Been better." I muttered.

Awkward silence.

"You?" I asked him.

"Been better."

All of a sudden I was angry at him. How can he say he's been better when he's obviously back with Tanya and happy?

"Oh, and how's Tanya?" I asked bitterly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I saw you and her at a club a few nights ago." I said shrugging nonchalantly.

Before he could say anything, I continued.

"You seem to move on pretty fast." I commented.

"Look, it wasn't what you think-"

I snorted.

"Where have I heard that before?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Look, Bella, I'm not with Tanya, OK?"

"Then why was she at the club with you?" I asked.

"She came up to me and started talking to me. You're just gonna have to tru-"

"I sincerely hope the next word out of your mouth isn't_ trust, _Edward." I said, glaring.

"Bella, can we start over, please?" He asked, looking so sad and broken.

I didn't answer.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole Tanya thing." He said.

He really looked sincere.

"And I really want to be with you. I don't know what I was thinking, breaking up with you."

When I still didn't answer, he continued.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was willing to get back together with him. That's what love was about. I couldn't stay mad at him. If I hadn't have let Jacob kiss me in the first place, none of this would have happened. But he did overreact. At the moment, I didn't really care. All I cared about was him.

"I missed you so much Edward." I said, jumping up and hugging him tightly. I never wanted to let go. He held on just as tightly.

"Can we please forget about all this?" He pleaded.

I frowned.

"Edward, you overreacted."

"I know. I should've just believed you." He admitted.

"I'm sorry. About everything." I said.

"Me too." He said.

"Then let's forget about it. This is what relationships are about, right? We fight then make up?" I asked.

He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much. Only you." He said, smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Eddie." I said, grinning. Nothing could bring me down. I had Edward back. That's all that mattered. He scowled jokingly at the nickname.

This is how relationships work. Sometimes there are complications. Sometimes you fight. And I'm sure we'll fight a hell of a lot more in the future, but it doesn't matter. I love him unconditionally.

**AN: So this was pretty much the ending, except the epilogue. Was it good? Review this chapter please? I love you all! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

  
**

(2 years later)

I took a deep breath looking at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a white floor length dress. I had to admit, I looked gorgeous.

_I can't believe it's finally happening. _I thought_._

"Five minutes." Alice stated, stepping into the dressing room with Rose in tow.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." I said, turning to them.

"I know, who would've thought that 'Psychic Alice' would actually be right?" Rose asked, nudging Alice in the ribs teasingly.

"I'm always right." Alice stated like it was the most obvious thing. I looked at Rose and we rolled our eyes.

"I'm getting married!" I said suddenly.

"I know!" Alice squealed.

We all hugged and squealed like 5 year olds for about 3 minutes.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I've been waiting for this day for what seems like forever." I said, smiling.

I walked to the doors that would lead me to the rest of my life.

Alice walked down the aisle.

Rosalie walked down the aisle.

_My turn. _

I grabbed my dads arm and began my walk down the aisle where it would finally be official.

I got to Edward and I couldn't stop smiling. It was the most wonderful moment of my life.

The pastor went through the ceremony and we said our vows.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Edward said, grinning.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said with tears in my eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me in for a passion-filled kiss.

It finally happened.

I was finally-

"Mrs. Masen." Edward whispered.

I smiled.

"I love you." He continued.

"Me too, Eddie, me too." I whispered.

I finally got my happy ending.

**AN: Ah! Okay, so that was the epilogue. Was it good? Yes? No? Too short? So I think I am going to maybe start writing a story on fictionpress so that I can create my own characters. I don't know yet though, I might write another Twilight story on here. But... I just realized a couple weeks ago that I had made it where you couldn't sent me a PM, but I fixed that and now you can! So you totally should send me a PM telling me how you thought my story was(: Oh yes, and you should review this epilogue please! I love you all so much, thanks for reviewing, I'll post an AN on this story when I figure out what I'm going to write next and on what website. Review, yes? (:**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys,

This isn't an update about a new story or anything, but... I was just going through my reviews for this story, and I have to say THANK YOU! Thank you for reviewing my story, all of them were totally amazing. I can't believe that so many people actually liked my story. Over 10,000 hits and 50 favs! :O I went and looked back at it, and I realized that I can write so much better than that. I haven't really been writing Twilight fanfics lately, but I have started a story that I am going to post on fictionpress soon. It won't have any Edward or Bella in it, but it'll be written ten times better than this one, lol. I think since it's been a few months since this story, my writing has improved:). Also, do you guys want me to write another story for Twilight? I don't know if I really want to, but if you guys want me to, I will and I'll post it on here... so message/review me and tell me. Now, did anyone get the Twilight DVD?! I did! I watched it already, haha. It's amazing. Rob is so good, and I was a fan of Kristen before Twilight, so I think she's perfect for Bella. Send me a message, tell me how you liked it? I'm always looking for someone new to talk to about Twilight or music or anything really. Anyway, I'll talk to y'all later. Thanks so so so so much for the amazing reviews! I love you all.

-Jillian:)


	12. New Story

**A/N: New story is up! Please read and review!**


End file.
